Chiffon
is the limitless memory and a god-like entity in the universe of Fresh Pretty Cure!. According to legends, she shall appear when ready to be used as a tool to evil. However, when she was born, she was found by Tiramisu, and raised and repressed herself into , a baby fairy. Bio Appearance Chiffon is very pale yellow with a tiny, sheep-like nose and large pink fluffy ears and tail. She has big brown eyes with pale pink markings to match her blushed cheeks. She wears a white winged collar with a bib attached to it, along with powder-blue pants. On her forehead is a powder-blue and white shape. Personality In her fairy form, Chiffon usually behaves like a normal infant, laughing when she is happy and crying when she is upset or needs something. Most of the time, she is extremely cheerful and playful, often using her magic to amuse herself and the people around her. However, Chiffon is also shown to be very sensitive, usually bursting into tears if she is frightened or scolded; and she can become very moody if she does not get the attention she requires. As Infinity, however, she has almost no personality, usually remaining silent, dull, and motionless. When speaking, the only thing she ever says is . History Legends in the Kingdom of Sweets There is a legend that goes: "When the clover child falls from the sky, it is an omen of evil. To lay its hand on the child, the Evil One shall arrive. If the Evil One should obtain the child, he shall destroy the world within three days." One day, a shooting star containing Infinity, the clover child, descended onto the Kingdom of Sweets. Elder Tiramisu saw this and raced out of his home to find Infinity holding the Clover Orgel of Happiness. He took care of the child in secret and named her "Chiffon", hoping that she would not be used for evil if she was raised to do goodness. Eventually, however, Tiramisu and King Waffle, who also knows about Chiffon, saw that the Evil One in the legends, Moebius of Labyrinth, was closing on finding Infinity. To protect her, Tiramisu used the legend of Pretty Cure to call upon the four Pickruns. Chiffon witnessed this, and her magic reacted to their presences before they disappeared. Tiramisu and Waffle then give his son, Tarte the responsibility of taking care of Chiffon while in the human world to look for the disappeared Pickruns, much to Tarte's dismay. Pretty Cure While in Clover Town, Tarte and Chiffon look for the Pickruns, who have descended to the human world to find each of their Cures, though Chiffon is sleeping through most of the first hunt. Eventually, when she feels a connection between the pink Pickrun, Pirun, and Momozono Love, and unknowing uses her powers to make Love into Cure Peach. The day afterward, Tarte takes her to Love's residence to explain to Love what happened when she transformed the other day. Later the same day, Chiffon feels the connection between the blue Pickrun, Burun, and Aono Miki, and uses again her powers to have her become a Pretty Cure, Cure Berry. Days later, the same phenomenon happens between the yellow Pickrun, Kirun, and Yamabuki Inori, and makes her transform into Cure Pine. The three friends are now gathered as Pretty Cure, not knowing that their mission is not only to protect Clover Town from the Labyrinth, but also to protect Chiffon from becoming Infinity. She and Tarte stay with Love in her residence throughout most of their stay in the human world. Power of Pretty Cure One day, Love loses the link to Cure Vitan, the one who provides Chiffon with food. As Love cannot get food from the Linkrun, she tries to make something by herself. Chiffon is finicky at first, but she eventually tries it. After Westar attacks with a flower Nakewameke, Chiffon reactivates her powers, giving Cure Peach the Peach Rod to upgrade her attack. Tarte's video game playing last night resulted in Chiffon falling sick. Yamabuki Inori takes up the task of healing her. The next morning, Chiffon is not cured. After Soular's game system Nakewameke attacks, Chiffon learns to speak and calls upon the Kirun to help Cure Pine. Wanting to be equal to Love and Inori, Aono Miki takes up the task of babysitting Chiffon. Miki knows nothing about making a baby happy, and she tries to appeal to her, but her attempts fail. When the baby wanders off during a photo shoot, Miki frantically searches for her. She finds Chiffon with Love and Inori and her embrace makes Chiffon open up to her, releasing the Burun. Infinity Reawakened The Life Gauge Labyrinth holds was apparently a seal to holding Infinity, the higher it goes, the less it has hold on it. After a dual attack from Soular and Westar, the gauge goes to it fullest, breaking the seal and revealing the entity Infinity from within Chiffon. Infinity teleports herself to the Toy Kingdom, worrying the girls and Tarte. The girls arrive at the Toy Kingdom and battle Westar and Soular for Chiffon. During the scuffle, Cure Peach snaps Chiffon back to her old self. After the battle, Love and the group return to the human world. Relationships *'Tarte' - Tarte becomes Chiffon's caretaker in the human world, by the orders of Tiramisu. He is always having some trouble taking care of her, but later is shown to care for her like an older brother or her father. Trivia *Chiffon is the first official mascot that is unable to talk properly and remains mostly silent throughout the series. *For the [[Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana|''Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie]] Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Chiffon appeared in the following rankings: **5th in "The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most". *Chiffon most common words are "kyua" and "puri-pu". The word "kyua" seems to sound like "Cure", in Japanese, while "puri" sounds like "Pretty". Chiffon's first words must have been "Pretty Cure". **If Chiffon is ever able to speak, she ends her sentences with "-puri". *Though Inori is called ''Buki by her friends most of time or is called Pine-chan by Tarte, Chiffon calls her by her real name, despite having heard the name Inori very rarely. *Despite likely being older than Potpourri, a newborn fairy from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Potpourri can say a whole sentence. *Chiffon shares the same voice actress with Tina, a supporting character in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Gallery References Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Main characters Category:Fairies